


Alcohol in moderation

by Bouncy_cat



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouncy_cat/pseuds/Bouncy_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny spends the evening with Steve. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol in moderation

“You want another beer?”

Steve pulled his eyes away from the game and glanced over at Danny who was holding their empty Longboards by the neck, dangling them in the air in a way that said ‘these are empty, and it’s a crying shame’.

Normally Steve would agree, but they’d already had four each. “Danny?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you trying to get me drunk?”

Steve was kidding when he said it, but there was something in Danny’s face, something in his eyes, that made him think he wasn’t completely off the mark. Interest piqued Steve sat up a little straighter.

Danny noticed, of course, and went to his usual, _loud_ , defence tactic. “Why would I want to get you drunk? It’s not like we don’t screw like bunnies when you’re sober. In fact, when you’re drunk I am  _less_ likely to get laid since you, mister ‘my body is my temple’ freaky clean living, have the alcohol tolerance of a three year old.”

Steve rolled his eyes and smiled. “Just get me a glass of juice.”

Danny shrugged, like he didn’t care one way or the other, and went to get their drinks.

Steve didn’t buy it though. This was the third evening with Danny that Steve was well on his way to being tipsy.  He thought back to the previous weekends. Nothing much spectacular had happened, they didn’t even have sex those nights, although they’d more than made up for that in the mornings. No, they’d roughhoused a little and ended up draped over each other, watching a stupid show until they started falling asleep on the couch.

Steve grinned. It had been fun and cosy. Maybe it was the playfulness that Danny liked, but Steve would bet his uniform that it was the ‘cosy’ part that had Danny plying Steve with beers. 

Maybe Danny thought Steve wouldn’t be open to cuddling without him being pickled first? Sure, Steve wasn’t overly affectionate most of the time, but that was because there was a time and place.  He could do hugs and pats on the back, but he wasn’t one for other public displays of affection. Maybe Danny had taken that to mean Steve didn’t do affectionate at all? That Steve went straight from ‘best buds’ to ‘screw you through the mattress sex’ with no stages in between?

That was a load of crap of course, but then, how was Danny supposed to know that? Because Steve had been holding back too, not wanting to push Danny away by coming on too strong. This _thing_ they had...they were both still testing the waters. 

Danny came back with a glass of pineapple juice and a glass of water, apparently giving up on the beers himself too. He settled back on the couch next to Steve at a distance just far enough to respect Steve’s personal bubble. 

Steve didn’t want his bubble respected. “You mind if I stretch out?” he asked casually.

Steve saw Danny’s eyes flick towards the big comfy leather chair with something like resignation.

“Hey, it’s your couch.” Danny made to stand but before he could lift his butt off the couch Steve twisted, swept one leg up and over Danny’s head and stretched out, using his other leg to pin Danny back to the couch. It left Danny sitting with one of Steve’s legs behind his back and the other in his lap.

Steve wriggled around a bit. “No, this isn’t comfortable.” He swung his leg back over Danny’s head and dropped that one on his lap too.

Danny raised an eyebrow at him.

“Maybe you should just lie down too.” Steve said. 

Danny looked confused so Steve just manhandled him to where he wanted him, stretched out along the back the couch, squished against Steve’s side with his head pillowed on Steve’s chest and their legs entwined. “Yeah, that’s better.”

Danny shifted around getting comfortable. He wrapped his arm around Steve’s chest and went quiet for a moment.  Then he mumbled softly “you’re too observant for your own good.”

Steve grinned.  Of course Danny knew what he’d been doing. “You know Danny, you want something, anything, all you gotta do is ask.”

And alright, maybe this wasn’t the best way for Steve to watch the game…but Danny was warm against him and rubbing his face against Steve’s chest like a cat, and Steve was willing to lie there until his arms and legs went numb just to feel Danny fall asleep on top of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I felt like writing something short and fluffy. Is it bad that the combination of the words short and fluffy makes me think of Danny?


End file.
